1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable holders and stands for items, and in particular, to an adjustable holder for accommodating and holding devices having different form factors and shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of devices such as tablet computers (“tablets”), electronic readers (“e-readers”), smart phones, and similar devices, has resulted in an ever increasing number of users that use these devices in various settings. Conventional use of these devices involves supporting the device by some means (e.g., a table, one of the user's hands, etc.), while operating the device with one or both of the user's hands. That is, outside of non-tactile-based user input mechanisms like voice commands, at least one of the user's hands must remain free to operate the device via some type of tactile-based user input mechanism (e.g., a touch screen, physical buttons, etc.).
However, user's often desire to use their devices in a “hands-free” mode such as in settings where they cannot, or desire not to, use one of their hands to support the device. For example, tablets have become well known for their use in providing access to an abundance of musical literature such as electronic sheet music for musicians to read while performing a song. In such a scenario, the musician cannot afford to use one hand to support the device, leaving only one hand to play a musical instrument. Other example settings where hands-free use of a device is needed/desired may be contemplated (e.g., using the device in bed, while using a stationary exercise machine, etc.).
Accordingly, specialty holders have been designed to enable users to operate their device “hands-free” (i.e., without the use of any hands to support the device). Such specialty holders are often complex in design and use. Additionally, they are often prone to mechanical failure, and only accommodate one type of device of a particular rectangular geometry.